With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, there is shown a prior art fog light. As illustrated, the spherical housing 91 is provided with a center hole 911 having a number of protuberances 912 on its circumference. The center hole 911 is designed to receive a holder 92 which has a recess 921 for accommodating a bulb 93. On the circumference of the holder 92 there are two through holes 922 in which a resilient member is mounted. The holder further has a flange 923 formed with a number of holes 924 adapted to the protuberances 912 of the housing. By means of the resilient member 94 disposed between the two holes 922, the bulb 93 can be firmly mounted into the holder 92. The holder 92 is kept in position by twisting the protuberances 912 through an angle of 90 degrees. The glass shade 95 is put into the housing 91 and kept in place by a frame 96 which is fixed on the housing 91 by screws 97.
However, it should be noted that screws and rivets are necessary for the assembly of such fog light and so it is inefficient and time-consuming in production. Furthermore, such kind of fog light cannot be used as an auxilliary light.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary light for vehicles which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.